Amber Flames
by Catzarecool123
Summary: Amberpaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan who believes that her life is safe, happy, and that nothing apart from battles could go wrong. She lives an ordinary life. However, one day, when a stranger joins the Clan, she discovers danger that her Clan does not see. The tables are turned, and she is deemed traitor. Plus, even more terror lies ahead which puts her to the ultimate test...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Froststar - Pretty, fluffy, pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Hawkflame - Lean dark red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunfeather - large, broad-shouldered yellow tabby tom with dark blue eyes (apprentice - Larkfoot)

Warriors:

Flowerpelt - torbie she-cat with yellow eyes

Silvermoon - Dappled silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice - Duskpaw)

Logheart - Long-haired brown tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes

Petalfrost - Black and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes (apprentice - Stonepaw)

Ashclaw - Dark gray tom with golden eyes

Lightwing - Ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice - Skypaw)

Gorsetalon - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice - Darkpaw)

Redtooth - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Nightpaw)

Blackpelt - Smoky black tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Thickpaw)

Mousefang - Pale gray tom with white paws and green eyes

Brackenfall - Muscular brown tabby tom with a ginger underbelly and green eyes

Swiftpool - Dappled gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

Snowfall - Pure white she-cat with yellow eyes

Whiteblaze - Broad-shouldered white tom with green eyes (apprentice - Amberpaw)

Nettlefoot - Sleek gray-and-white tom with bright green eyes

Thornclaw - Lean, short-furred light gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest

Robinleap - Small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (apprentice - Emberpaw)

Sandstep - Sandy-coloured tom with amber eyes

Leafstripe - Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Willowfur - Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with long fur and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Larkfoot - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thickpaw - Large, thick-furred light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightpaw - Black tom with white paws, dense fur, and green eyes

Skypaw - Small blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkpaw - Large, broad-shouldered dark gray tom with blue eyes

Emberpaw - Bright, flame-coloured dark ginger tom with bright, lighter streaks in his fur and blue eyes

Amberpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with a thick pelt and amber eyes

Featherpaw - Pretty, long-legged pure white she-cat with green eyes

Stonepaw - Silver tom with energetic blue eyes

Queens:

Dawnheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leafstripe's kits: Lightningkit and Flamekit)

Kits:

Lightningkit - Large dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamekit - Pale, bright ginger she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

Elders:

Ashheart - Mottled gray tom with a white muzzle and paws, blue eyes

Oakfeather - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirrelstep - Lithe brown she-cat with ginger paws, green eyes, and a bushy, graying pelt

Palecloud - White tom with silver patches and paws, and yellow eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Shadestar - Black-and-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Heronstripe - Pale mottled brown tom with a gray stripe running down his back (apprentice - Crowpaw)

Medicine cat: Darkfrost - Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice - Stripepaw)

Warriors:

Nightshade - Black she-cat with amber eyes

Toadsplash - Brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Spiketail - Spiky brown tabby tom with large blue eyes

Acornfall - Slim, fluffy silver-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice - Jaypaw)

Stormfang - Broad-shouldered blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Wildclaw - Muscular pale-gray tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Streampaw)

Seeddapple - Small, mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Breezeheart - Small, gray tabby she-cat with a white belly and pale amber eyes

Starlingpelt - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw (apprentice - Widepaw)

Ravenice - Black she-cat with ice blue eyes (apprentice - Willowpaw)

Berrycloud - Pretty dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Snakeheart - Big light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Badgerspot - Sleek black-and-white tom with green eyes

Cloudpool - White she-cat with pale gray patches and blue eyes (apprentice - Silverpaw)

Bramblefrost - Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes

Foxclaw - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Brightsky - Ginger-and-white she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Stripepaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Streampaw - Dark blue-gray she-cat with silver streaks in her fur and light green eyes

Willowpaw - Short black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

Widepaw - Broad-shouldered blue-gray tom with green eyes

Crowpaw - Slender, long-legged dark brown tom with black patches and yellow eyes

Silverpaw - Thick-furred silver tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly, and blue eyes

Jaypaw - Long-furred gray tom with a white belly and sky-blue eyes

Queens:

Ivystream - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and long fur (Mother of Snakeheart's kits: Juniperkit and Mosskit)

Grasscloud - Light brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Starlingpelt's kits: Tawnykit, Cloverkit, and Marshkit)

Firesky - Bright, dark red she-cat with green eyes (expecting Wildclaw's kits)

Kits:

Juniperkit - Scruffy gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Mosskit - Long-legged brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tawnykit - Sleek, long-furred golden tom with tawny mottles and amber eyes

Cloverkit - Slender dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

Marshkit - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Elders:

Blazelight - Large bright ginger tom with green eyes

Harewhisker - Once sleek brown tom with dark green eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Runningstar - Slender, long-legged gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Sleetfeather - White tom with mottled gray patches

Medicine cat: Oatclaw - Pale, cream-coloured tom with white paws and green eyes

Warriors:

Sunnyheart - Lithe short-haired light yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frostsky - White she-cat with a nicked ear and blue eyes

Clearpelt - Long-legged, muscular pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustwhisker - Fluffy pale-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rushleap - Large dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Hailstorm - Blue-gray tom with amber eyes and tufted ears

Shrewclaw - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Sandflame - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Iceshadow - White tom with dark gray tabby patches and pale blue eyes

Blackwing - Sleek black she-cat with golden eyes and long legs

Shadeflight - Dark gray; almost black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Reedface - Dark ginger tom with a darker muzzle and green eyes

Littleheart - Small gray tabby tom with blue eyes and long fur

Thrushwhisker - Pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Talonclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom with a thick pelt and blue eyes

Maplefrost - Small brown-and-white tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Coldpaw - Large, hefty silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Gorsepaw - Large light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dapplepaw - Pretty, dark golden tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblepaw - Small, dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Ashspot - Light gray she-cat with large black spots and green eyes and a feathery tail (Mother to Iceshadow's kits: Rowankit, Graykit, and Mistykit)

Blossomfur - Golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Hailstorm's kits: Honeykit, Stormkit, and Harekit)

Kits:

Rowankit - Light brown tabby she-cat with a paler belly and amber eyes

Graykit - Thin gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistykit - Spotted light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Honeykit - Golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormkit - Thick-furred gray tom with blue eyes

Harekit - Light gray tabby tom with amber kit

Elders:

Hazelwing - Small black she-cat with short legs, a white chest, and pale gold eyes

Meadowcloud - Black she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, tail-tip, and green eyes

RiverClan:

Leader: Pebblestar - Sleek gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes (apprentice - Rowanpaw)

Deputy: Fallenwing - Small, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Medicine cat: Troutheart - Long-furred dark gray she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes (apprentice - Oceanpaw)

Warriors:

Hollyblaze - Black she-cat with green eyes and thick, long fur

Graystep - Dark gray tom with orange-amber eyes

Goldenstripe - Golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (apprentice - Muddypaw)

Rosefall - Brown tabby she cat with white patches and amber eyes

Reedpelt - Short dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Diamondpaw)

Maplewhisker - Glossy tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Lightstorm - Ginger tom with green eyes

Waterclaw - White tom with gray paws and green eyes

Nightgaze - Broad-shouldered black tom with a white belly, paws, and tail-tip and blue eyes (apprentice - Thistlepaw)

Rippleclaw - Slender silver tabby tom with dark stripes and blue eyes

Beetlefoot - Large dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Rockyflight - Dark red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerfur - Fluffy, shiny white she-cat with ginger dapples and deep blue eyes

Brownflame - Brown tom with ginger patches and amber eyes

Blackfeather - Glossy black she-cat with yellow eyes

Pineheart - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Lakepaw)

Grayshadow - Gray tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes

Liontail - Long-furred golden tom with green eyes and a striped tail

Apprentices:

Oceanpaw - Glossy silver she-cat with green eyes

Diamondpaw - Glossy silver she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Muddypaw - Dark brown she-cat with paler legs and amber eyes

Lakepaw - Dark gray tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes

Rowanpaw - Small ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlepaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

Icebreeze - Beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mother of Rippleclaw's kits: Slatekit, Songkit, and Morningkit)

Dustypool - Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes and a spotted pelt (expecting Grayshadow's kits)

Kits:

Slatekit - Mottled silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Songkit - Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Morningkit - Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Minnowstream - Old, small gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Timberclaw - Mottled light brown tom with a white belly and blue eyes and a white muzzle

Seafeather - Light gray tom with blind, scarred blue-green eyes and a broad face

**Well, I'm starting a new fanfic! Here are the allegiances. :)**


	2. Prologue

**Review and tell me on what I should improve on! There might be a some things that I should change, but I can't at the moment because I'm on my iPad and it's... A bit difficult.**

Under the warming sun which shone above StarClan's hunting grounds, the ancestors of the warrior Clans enjoyed their days whether it be by hunting, sharing tongues, practicing fighting, or who knows what.

Death in this place was pretty good. You could do whatever you wished to, such as play pranks on your kin, or even random cats. You could hunt whatever you want, bask in the sunlight... No borders, no boundaries! Well, other than the mist... One of the most funniest things to do is stalk every move of the living (it was a great source of entertainment!), such as when they go make some dirt. Or, you can go freak them out in their dreams. Well, not exactly. Even StarClan has rules about those things. Well, once in a while wouldn't hurt...?

Well, at least that was what Flintscar thought. _Foxdung,_ he thought. He had just lost the mouse he was stalking, after being so caught up in his thoughts. He sighed.

Sure, StarClan was awesome. However, it couldn't beat the life of the living. Mainly because it was too peaceful here... Flintscar loved the fighting aspect of being a warrior. So... _exhilarating!_

But no! Here it was all about peace and harmony and sending really creepy prophecies to poor unsuspecting medicine cats! Some of the more actively involved StarClan cats here were just way too depressing and morbid! Ranting stupid prophecies about tidal waves of blood and blah... blah... Stuff like that!

Plus, it was way too boring and safe here! Down there, there is always the threat of danger! Rogues, war, evil cats like Tigerstar, storms, animals, twolegs, starvation, even sickness! There was always a reason to do cool things such as fighting!

Yes, StarClan had a role. To protect the Clans, but to Flintscar, it was mostly watching up from here while giving out prophecies that sounded like they were made up by kits. Depressed kits, to be exact. Though he felt a little guilty, he honestly would've liked there to be another great battle, because in the last one, StarClan warriors fought!

Sadly, there was always going to be that one, or those two, or one-hundred cats (mostly annoying medicine cat she-cats, in Flintscar's opinion) who scolded anyone who tried to meddle with the Clans' lives too much without been given an order to. Since when were they the leaders of StarClan?!

All in all, Flintscar wasn't really the perfect tom for StarClan.

He was not a whiny, lazy furball of a cat! Unlike some cats he knew... _hmph._

However, he knew he loved StarClan. He was just being grumpy. After all, grumpiness was Flintscar's second best talent after fighting.

"However, I didn't get to keep my scars here!" he wailed out loud.

"Umm... Flintscar?"

Flintscar whipped around towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be none other than Redfeather. Her mottled scarlet pelt was full of thorns and leaves and her blue eyes had a glint of irritation in them.

"Redfeather. Looking good there," he mewed sarcastically.

Redfeather's lip curled into a snarl, while her tail lashed viciously. "I can say the same for you too, Flintscar." Of course, she emphasized the second part of his name. "Fantasizing about all those scars on your pelt that you lost when you entered StarClan, I presume?"

Flintscar snorted. "Well, dear Redfeather, unlike you medicine cats, warriors are proud of the scars they carry as it symbolizes all the battles they've been through."

"You're a loon, Flintscar, you know that. Try telling that to cats who died because of their scars," she hissed angrily.

Flintscar simply shrugged in reply. He purred, "Oh Redfeather, you would've been a great warrior, given your obnoxious and defensive attitude. Pity you chose another path." Redfeather simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Flintscar, I didn't come here to argue."

"It sure seems like it."

Redfeather simply ignored him. "Come, let's take a walk. There are matters that we need to discuss," she mewed.

Flintscar sighed. If so, he thought. The two StarClan cats padded side by side down a narrow trail which led into deeper undergrowth. Flintscar felt a pang of sadness when he noticed the marshy surroundings, reminding him of his old home in ShadowClan.

"So," Redfeather coughed, interrupting the long silence. "A dark time is coming for the Clans. All of them. While it is not easy to see the future, I've seen that great trouble lays ahead. Something with power to destroy the Clans forever," growled Redfeather.

Flintscar couldn't help but feel troubled. The way Redfeather spoke was ominous. True, that's what happens to StarClan cats who are very... actively involved. Either way, Flintscar felt pricking under his fur. Redfeather's eyes had a dark, eerie look as they gazed at him without blinking. What was that emotion... He thought. Horror. "If that won't destroy them, then something else will..." murmured Redfeather, almost as silently as the shadows. "However, there's always hope, either one way or another. There's been a prophecy," meowed Redfeather, a bit more brightly than before. "See, Whitestorm insisted that I ask you to be the one to tell the prophecy to a certain cat when the time is right, but knowing you, I'm not gonna ask."

"Well, you got that right," growled Flintscar, "...but either way why come to me if you knew that I was going to reject the offer?"

Redfeather's whiskers twitched, whether it was due to amusement or annoyance, Flintscar would never know. "Well, as I said, it was Whitestorm who insisted. He never gives up, he said to me 'it's worth a try.' Plus I thought that another certain cat would do it. You should know her, Flintscar. You're daughter, Stormstar. So, I was really only meaning to ask you of her whereabouts," replied Redfeather. Flintscar looked at her for a long time before answering, "Yeah. I know where she is. At least where she likely is. Come, let's find her and explain."

With that said, Redfeather dipped her head and started following Flintscar. Flintscar broke into a run, and with Redfeather following him, the two cats raced among the thick marshy environment.

After what seemed like a few heartbeats (probably because Flintscar enjoyed running), he slowed down to a trot, much to Flintscar's disappointment. It wasn't very marshy here, but it seemed to resemble ThunderClan territory, except even more open. There wasn't very thick undergrowth, which Flintscar despised. "Well. This is where she should likely be, but don't get your hopes up," he meowed to Redfeather, who nodded.

The two cats walked around slowly, scanning their surroundings to see if there was any sign of the blue-gray ShadowClan leader.

Flintscar stared at a nearby hazel bush for a moment, before noticing a flash of blue-ish fur. Flintscar pricked his ears, listening for any pawsteps. "Stormstar, you there?" he called out. Just as he said so, the bushes shook and Flintscar's daughter stepped out.

Stormstar gazed at the two cats, and then narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to one side as if to ask, _What brings you here?_

Redfeather stepped forward and acknowledged Stormstar with a dip of her head. "Stormstar. I'm not sure if you know or not, but a dark time is approaching the Clans. There's been a prophecy. Would you like to be the one to send the message of the prophecy?" However, without waiting for Stormstar's response, Redfeather sat down and flattened her ears. As if on cue, a small flame erupted on the patch of grass in front of Redfeather, and the wind started to blow.

Flintscar had no idea how or why, but he just stared, eyes wide, at the flame like he just saw hedgehogs fly. As the wind blew, the flame started to spread across the grass, shining a bright amber colour and devouring anything in its path.

Redfeather's eyes were locked with Stormstar's, and hissed, "A dark time is coming, and devastating destruction is waiting to pounce on the Clans like the prey they hunt. Only the amber flames will be able to light the way to safety, and only it will be able to melt away a steel-hard enemy. However, flames die easily, especially without wind..."

Just as she finished, the wind stopped and the hot flames burned out, leaving only patches of black, burnt grass.

Stormstar did not look phased, who growled, "I will deliver the prophecy to this cat." She turned around gracefully, and started padding back into the shadows.

Flintscar heard a few more words muttered from her mouth,

"When the time is right..."


	3. Chapter 1

**I think this chapter is actually shorter than the prologue... Well, I guess I'll work on making longer chapters.**

"You hunted well today, Amberpaw," which was the voice of Amberpaw's mentor, Whiteblaze, who's green eyes glittered with pride and approval towards Amberpaw's great catch today.

Amberpaw flicked her tail with glee as she heard her mentor's praise. Her eyes lowered down to stare at her catch. It wasn't amazing, but Amberpaw was pretty confident that it would feed all the elders for today, maybe even more. Her pile of prey included two plump mice, a rabbit, and an enormous squirrel. Considering she was only two moons into her apprenticeship, and it was nearing leaf-bare, Amberpaw was proud.

"Come on, I'll carry the rabbit for you, and let's head back," mewed Whiteblaze. Amberpaw scooped up her pray, holding on to the tails of her fresh-kill with her mouth, while following Whiteblaze who held her rabbit, back to camp.

As she walked, Amberpaw glanced at the bright sky. It was leaf-fall and close to leaf-bare, so even with a sunny sky the air was chilly and she could see her breath when she exhaled.

As they entered the gorse tunnel which led to the stone hollow, Amberpaw noticed a border patrol which was just starting the patrol. It consisted of Mousefang, who led the patrol, and Amberpaw's brother, Darkpaw, along with his own mentor, Gorsetalon.

Whiteblaze dipped his head as he stopped by the patrol to greet them. "Hello, Whiteblaze," greeted Mousefang. Mousefang's eyes drifted towards their catch, a nodded approvingly, "Good catch," he purred.

Whiteblaze eyes sparkled as he turned his head towards Amberpaw. "Well," he purred, "I'll have you know that Amberpaw caught it all by herself." With that said, Darkpaw lashed his long tail furiously. "Yeah right! Like she could catch that! Whiteblaze probably caught half of it!" snarled Darkpaw, his blue eyes flashing a burning glance towards her.

_Arrogant mouse-brain_, she thought angrily. "Would you think that a respected warrior such as Whiteblaze would lie?" she mewed icily, attempting to keep her voice calm, and continued, "I assume you're just jealous, brother, because I did better than you," she mocked, suppressing a purr as she knew she was right.

With that said, Darkpaw arched his back and hissed, "Oh yeah? Well why don't we settle-" The annoying tom was cut off by his mentor, Gorsetalon. "Be quiet!" He snapped. Amberpaw didn't know why, but she didn't really like Gorsetalon. His green eyes glittered coldly wherever he looked, which unsettled her. Gorsetalon gave Darkpaw a cuff to the ear before continuing, "Pity my apprentice is incapable of catching lots of prey like that," growled Gorsetalon. Even Darkpaw knew to keep quiet, who casted a mutinous glance at his mentor.

"Well," Mousefang spoke up, "We best get going now, or we'll be late," he mewed, glancing at the setting sun. Mousefang said a quick good-bye to Whiteblaze and Amberpaw, then lead his patrol out into the territory.

Amberpaw and Whiteblaze padded into camp, which was looking rather empty today. "Amberpaw, give the elders the prey you caught today. When you're done, take some prey for yourself and relax. You have the rest of the time off," he mewed to Amberpaw, before heading towards Brackenfall and Lightwing, who were eating fresh-kill by the warrior's den.

Amberpaw carried her prey to the elder's den, stumbling a bit here and there from the weight. As she entered, her grandmother, Squirrelstep, greeted her with a sweep of her tail. Ashheart, who was drowsing in his nest instantly woke up when the scent of fresh kill entered his nose. "Amberpaw! Brought us some prey, eh?" he rasped, his eyes glaring hungrily at her rabbit. "You brought some plump prey, too," he paused for a moment, "Did you catch that all by yourself?" he mewed with wide eyes.

Amberpaw dropped her prey and stood up straight before answering, "I did," she replied proudly. Ashheart grabbed the rabbit, who started sharing with Palecloud. The two toms started ripping at the large rabbit ravenously. "Amberpaw inherited her hunting skill from me, you know," growled Squirrelstep proudly, who puffed up her chest and held her chin high.

"If I remember correctly, it took you a whole half moon to actually catch something," snapped Palecloud, who happened to be her littermate. Squirrelstep didn't reply, but sent Palecloud a hot glare which would make you believe that looks could kill. The brown elder snatched the two mice for herself, and began eating slowly. Amberpaw turned around to face Oakfeather, who was grooming himself. "Take the squirrel to Dawnheart, Amberpaw. I'm sure she'll be grateful. I recently ate," he mewed, then he stood up and began to pad towards the entrance of the elder's den. "I'll be out in the forest for a bit to enjoy the fresh weather," he announced, before exiting.

_He's one of the rare elders who actually enjoy this cold weather_, Amberpaw silently thought. She followed closely, and then headed towards Dawnheart, who was just outside the nursery watching her two kits, Flamekit and Lightningkit, play moss-ball.

The ginger queen purred as Amberpaw dropped the squirrel at her paws. "Thank you, Amberpaw," she purred. Dawnheart pointed at her two kits with her tail, "Would you be able to watch those two for a while? I'd like to take a nap for a while," she asked. Amberpaw replied, "Sure thing!" Dawnheart meowed a quick 'thank you' and slithered into the shadowy nursery.

Amberpaw turned towards the two kits, and before she could say 'mouse', the two kits were sprinting towards her at full-speed.

"Amberpaw!" they squealed in unison. Flamekit leaped onto her back and started battering Amberpaw's back with small paws. "Let's play attack!" growled the fiery ginger she-cat. Amberpaw gently shook the four-moon old kit off her back, and replied, " Actually, I think it would be a better idea to practice the hunting crouch."

Flamekit scowled and swiped a paw in the air. "That's boring! But if you say so..."

Lightningkit, on the other hand, paid no attention and started nuzzling Amberpaw's fur. " You're fur is soft," he purred quietly.

Amberpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as she glanced at Lightningkit. She coughed loudly, "Anyways, kits, show me your hunting crouch." Flamekit immediately dropped down to position. Not bad, thought Amberpaw. The only error she saw was the lashing tail. "Keep your tail straight," she ordered, before turning to Lightningkit.

However, Lightningkit was sitting straight up, staring at Amberpaw with eyes as wide as the moon. "I'll do anything you tell me, Amberpaw!" he exclaimed loudly, and then he puffed out his chest and lifted his chin into the air.

Amberpaw stared at him, exasperated. Before she could reply, a voice broke her thoughts, "Looks like some little cat's got a crush on you," purred the voice.

Amberpaw swivelled her head towards none other than Featherpaw, her best friend.

Featherpaw's pretty white fur was fluffed up against the cold, but her green eyes showed mischief and warmth.

"Oh, be quiet, Featherpaw," she scoffed, and turned back to Lightningkit, who stared with wide yellow eyes. Amberpaw found herself in an awkward moment, staring back at the dark ginger tabby kit with narrowed eyes, while Flamekit was occupied playing moss-ball by herself.

Featherpaw finally stepped forward and broke the silence. "Well," she grumbled, "Amberpaw, why don't you go take a nap. You've earned it for today, and I'll play with the kits."

Silently thanking her friend, Amberpaw sprinted away and towards her den. She heared Lightningkit's protests cracking in the cold air. "Fine! But just saying I can probably beat Amberpaw in a fight!"

Amberpaw simply rolled her eyes and stumbled into her nest. A comforting darkness followed, dulling the sounds coming from the Clan and sweeping Amberpaw into sleep.


End file.
